gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Teyotoro Crisis Arc
Teyotoro Village Invasion is the third story arc of Gun X Clover manga series. This third story arc focuses on the revived Child Room's invasion towards the Teyotoro Village in its quest to obtain the legendary and endangered language, the Teyotoro Language that rumored to yield an ultimate power that granted the users's wish. Whilst the invasion also including capturing House Hamelin's Mytra, Gisele's more talented sister, Morito and his friends had to fly to Teyotoro Village in order to save Mytra while preventing the Child Room from obtaining the Endangered Language.Gun X Clover Manga Chapter 17 Summary Child Room Invasion in Teyotoro Village (To be added....) Unexpected Request from House Hamelin (To be added....) Welcome to Teyotoro Village (To be added....) Old Acquaintance, New Enemy (To be added....) The Battle for Teyotoro Village (To be added....) Buster's Sadistic Ritual (To be added....) The Attack of the Teyotoro Giant (To be added....) The Aftermath (To be added....) Major Battles #'Gisele, Futaba and Mizuki' vs American Boarders soldiers #Morito vs Teyotoro Stone Golem* #Teyotoro Village (Sorte, Toshu, Kotonoha and Gisele) vs Child Room ##Sorte vs Mammon #Gisele and Mizuki vs Commander Buster #Uneasy Alliance (Morito, Mammon, Iria and Mytra)** vs Teyotoro Golem #'Mytra' vs Commander Buster #'Morito and Kotonoha' (Nanoha Persona) vs Giant Toshu *Characters in bold represents the winner of the battle/duel. *(*)Morito originally saves Sorte as he assumed that the Stone Golem are trying to "harm" her, without realizing that these very creatures are Sorte's protectors. *(**)The Uneasy Alliance between Morito and the Child Room were only temporarily established when Commander Buster screwed the mission by summoning the Giant Toshu to obtain the Teyotoyo Language's power, only to be backfired when the Giant Toshu attacks anyone regardless allies or enemies in order to protect Sorte from harm. With the Giant Toshu is defeated and Sorte leaves to see the world, as well Buster's death by Iria's gunshot, this uneasy alliance is effectively disbanded. Story Impact *Daigo is introduced as one of Morito's former protege after Eleanor and Sabine, but she is also the most bizarre of the trio as she was originally a male soldier who undergoing gender change in order to win Morito's affection. *Partial members (barring Sayuri and Alex) of Child Room are revealed in this story arc. **Commander Buster is introduced as the secondary antagonist in this story arc. **Mammon is introduced as a organization's hired mercenary to assist the Child Room's invasion upon Teyotoro. Since the Child Room's failure for unable to retrieve the Teyotoro Language however, she defected to Mikado High School and became Sorte's bodyguard. **Iria, the orphan who was introduced as a flash-back character as the one of the original member of the Child Army in Rikan Island Incident Arc, returns as a loyal agent of the revived Child Room and the new user of the Dead language. *The aftermath of Teyotoro Language's extinction has effectively changing those who involved in this crisis. Through her absorption of the language, Kotonoha becomes even more vulnerable from enemy threats, especially from the Child Room. **Sorte will leave Teyotoro Village to see the outside world for the first time and enrolls into the Mikado High School as a transfer student, with Mrtya and Mammon as her personal bodyguard and classmate. **Morito will proposes an emergency meeting with the rest of the Master Rank Mercenaries in order to stop Child Room's further atrocities, only to realize that nearly half (six but barring Sakari) of the thirteen mercenaries (Simon, Chico, Sol, Brad and Sis) support the Child Room, indicating the shaken balance within the Thirteen Master Rank Mercenaries. Trivia Reference Category:Story Arc